1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun scope devices and more particularly pertains to a new gun scope overlay device for diminishing the parallax affect when using a gun scope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun scope devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun scope devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,581; 1,869,385; 4,718,962; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 48,618; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 296,838; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 403,774.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gun scope overlay device. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel has a front side and a back side. The panel is substantially transparent. The panel has a generally circular shape. The panel has a medial portion having a generally opaque mark thereon. The opaque mark has a generally circular shape. The opaque mark has a hole therein. The hole is positioned in a central portion of the opaque mark. The panel comprises a flexible material. The back side of the panel is adapted for removably securing to a lens. The panel is coupled to the rear lens of a gun scope.
In these respects, the gun scope overlay device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of diminishing the parallax affect when using a gun scope.